


The Second Case

by SaintOlga



Series: fuck heteronormativity (and let's fuck Alex while we're at it) [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, D/s, Face Slapping, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintOlga/pseuds/SaintOlga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sound isn't loud, a firm smack of a palm connecting with the cheek. Alex doesn't even move his head, only closes his eyes for a second, and opens again in a hurry. They are half-lidded, unfocused. His lips are glistening, already puffy from all the sucking he did today, jaw slack and tired.<br/>"Thank you, sir", he says quietly, voice coarse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Case

**Author's Note:**

> This is one scene in the series set in the modern day AU combining politics with polyamory; see the series page for details. Can be read as stand-alone.

The sound isn't loud, a firm _smack_ of a palm connecting with the cheek. Alex doesn't even move his head, only closes his eyes for a second, and opens again in a hurry. They are half-lidded, unfocused. His lips are glistening, already puffy from all the sucking he did today, jaw slack and tired.

"Thank you, sir", he says quietly, voice coarse.

"You can do better. Now, back to work", Washington grasps his chin, firm, on the edge of painful, and drags him back, stuffing his cock in Alex's mouth faster than he can take it without choking a bit. Fucks in and out, quick, hard to keep up, although Alex tries. Pulls out, dragging the head over chasing tongue. It becomes harder to control himself, to stop from just plundering this luscious mouth. But if he holds back, the reward is so sweet...

"You are such a greedy little thing", he says, still grasping Alex's face, spreading saliva and pre-come all over his face. Alex’s eyes are glittering with wetness, tears yet unshed. They will be. Washington presses harder, and Alex looks up. "You can talk".

The words flow out instantly, jumping one over the other, "please", and "sir", and "let me suck you", and "I'll be good", hungry pleading. Washington quirks a corner of his mouth.

"Like I said. A cock slut." He shuts Alex up with his cock again, without warning, but the boy catches up quickly this time, chokes on his words but keeps his teeth away, swallows him down. Washington leaves a heavy palm on the back of his head, lets him bob up and down on his own for a while.

When he pulls out next time Alex whines and tries to reach for him. He gets another slap for this.

"Don't try my patience, boy", Washington says sternly. Alex cowers in front of him, knowing too well what happens when his patience runs out. Washington steps back.

Alex is a sight to behold. Naked, golden skin flushed with arousal, shiny with sweat. Shoulders straining against the position he has to keep, hands clasped in the back, no help from ties for him today. He keeps his head low, but eyes up, and they are full of hunger, begging for more.

Instead, Washington takes another step back. Crosses the room, lowers himself into the armchair. Alex watches him, clearly getting more desperate with every second. Washington waits him out, letting the tension grow. Finally, he nods.

"Come, boy".

Alex crawls across the room as fast as he can, cock bobbing between his legs, flushed and heavy. He only spares one asking glance at Washington before gulping him down with little hungry noises. Pulls himself halfway up, with a loud slurp, and down again, fast, still finding a way to work his tongue, his cheeks, his lips. His eyes flutter shut and open again, shining with gratitude and arousal, bottomless dark. Washington moans quietly and relaxes into the chair.

He doesn't let Alex have his way, though. He drags him off again after a few minutes, and Alex begs again, crouching between his legs, only allowed small licks for his pleading. He starts crying eventually, quiet first; and then, when Washington fucks his face almost until release, but stops himself just before, pushing him away roughly when Alex doesn't let go at once, he _sobs_.

It would be heartbreaking if the sound didn't go directly to Washington's cock which is already aching from the need of release. So he doesn't make Alex wait as long as he deserves, ordering him to finish the job.

Alex comes later, at a short command, still holding his softening cock in his mouth, eyes opening wide and then falling shut in bliss.

\---------------

The phone buzzes on Alex's side of the bed, and Washington reaches over, careful not to jostle the man next to him. In the blue light of the screen Alex looks peaceful, at rest. It's a rare look on him these days; the second term is hard, with the Congress suddenly turning Republican and blocking him in every move. That's what you get for decades of Democrats in power, people forgetting how it was before, too complacent to vote down the ticket.

"Yes?" he says keeping his voice down. He can't look away from Alex; he might have drifted off still looking at his boy’s face, washed clean, lips painfully red. At the wrinkles running from the corners of his eyes, the ones around his mouth hidden by the goatee. There is salt in his black hair now.

"I will wake him", he replies to the hurried clipped voice in his ear. "Fifteen minutes."

He hates it, shaking Alex awake before the full night's sleep, especially after a scene. Alex’s eyes open slowly, so soft that Washington is afraid for a second that he's still in subspace. He kisses Alex once, firm, before moving away and briefing him on the situation.

While Alex is getting dressed, in a fresh suit from a selection he keeps here, already talking to his staff on the phone, Washington watches him from the bed, smirking at the jealous glances Alex throws his way. Governing is incompatible with sleep, as Alex has known pretty well before running for the office. Washington remembers an old joke, from Hillary's run, about it being the first time two presidents had sex with each other.

In the history books of the future, they will be the second case.

Alex plans to write a memoir.


End file.
